


放課後

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 一本色情杂志引发的血案。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 5





	放課後

山本武敲了敲风纪委员长办公室的门，没有人回应。他叹了口气，推门而入。

云雀恭弥坐在沙发上，正漫不经心地翻着一本杂志。

封面上是穿着比基尼的性感女人，摆着诱惑的姿势，露出傲人的雪白双峰。旁边用加粗的花体字写着许多具有煽动性的直白话语。

山本武看到那本杂志就非常无奈。

一切源于早上的乌龙。

上午第二节课后的休息时间，狱寺隼人在和不知道为什么出现在学校里的蓝波打架，混乱中不知道是谁把这本色情杂志扔给了他。

刚好这时风纪委员会例行巡视校园，云雀恭弥走到他们面前，面无表情地看了一眼山本武，又看了一眼山本武手里的杂志。

山本武发誓，他根本就没有翻开看过那本杂志。但他居然下意识感到了一丝心虚。

然后杂志就被没收了。

云雀恭弥说：“放学来风纪办公室。”

山本武简直有口难辩。

耳边只剩下目睹了事情始末的狱寺隼人在骂：“蠢牛你又闯祸了！”

时间回到现在。

“云雀。”山本武说。他想说杂志其实并不是他的。

但他还没来得及说完，云雀恭弥已经合上了那本杂志，丢到一旁。

“脱衣服。”

“啊？”

山本武不明所以地看着云雀恭弥。

他以为云雀会按照校规直接给他一个处分。山本武有点疑惑，但他还是把校服的外套给脱了。

云雀恭弥说：“继续。”

山本武愣了愣，慢慢把自己里面穿的衬衫也给脱了。

初秋的温度有点冷，赤裸地暴露在空气中，山本武的手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

云雀恭弥走到他面前，抬起狭长的凤眼看他。

那对黑色的眸子中像覆盖上一层冰冷的霜，和很淡很淡的杀气。

山本武察觉到了不对劲，他试探性地问：“云雀？”

唇上传来同样冰凉的触感。云雀恭弥撞了上来，山本武下意识搂住他的腰。

这绝对算不上是一个美好的吻。云雀恭弥用一种近乎凶残的方式在吻他。

倘若吻可以杀人，估计云雀恭弥应该已经杀了他千万遍。

“云雀……”山本武想问为什么，话到嘴边被云雀恭弥滑进来的舌头抵回去。

于是山本武暂且放下那些困惑和惊异，享受这个凶狠野蛮的吻，被狠狠咬住下唇的时候也没有推开云雀恭弥。

疼痛让他清醒，血又令他痴迷。

如果云雀恭弥主动，他不想拒绝，也拒绝不了。

十几分钟、或者只有几秒后，云雀恭弥终于放开他，擦了擦嘴角。

云雀恭弥冷冷地说：“你不是喜欢这种么？”

什么……哪种？山本武慌乱而狼狈地直面一切。

不只是亲吻了，亲吻简直是最基本的、最不值一提的。山本武眼睁睁看着云雀恭弥解开他的皮带，手伸进他的内裤里。

山本武这才明白云雀恭弥说的“这种”是指什么。

一定是那本杂志给了云雀错误的暗示……山本武尴尬地说：“我……不是……”

显然这个否定没有任何说服力。

因为他已经硬了。

云雀恭弥冷笑一声，像挑衅一般看他。

原来云雀都知道。山本武感到丧气，从什么时候开始？

上次用很拙劣的借口给他带自家的寿司？还是上次他生日的时候自己傻傻地送礼物？

不过这些都不重要了。

委员长办公室的沙发很大，也很柔软，确实很适合做一些事情。

山本武把云雀恭弥压进沙发里，隔着校服衬衫舔舐云雀恭弥的胸脯，轻薄的布料上湿漉漉地映出乳头的形状。

窗外传来学校乐队的高歌，主唱和吉他手在意气风发地唱一支轻快的摇滚乐。

社团热闹喧哗的招新声，边分发传单边宣传着动漫社网球社话剧社灵异社等等。

田径队训练时众人的叫喊和助威，口哨声高亢地响起。

依稀还有云豆在咿咿呀呀地唱并盛中学的校歌。

山本武在情事上尚显青涩稚嫩，去年好心的棒球社部员说要带他探索新世界，给他拷贝了几部片子。

山本武回到家，把自己锁在房间里，躲起来偷偷看色情影片。

三部AV都是很常见的内容，NTR和轮奸。女优长得漂亮，胸也大，演技却稀烂，叫得很假。饶是如此山本武仍然看得脸红心跳。

居然还有一部GV。山本武犹豫了一下，还是点开了。 

GV里下位方的男人很白，眉清目秀叫声软糯，做到后面居然还哭了起来，不知道是剧本还是真的被弄疼了。

山本武那时不知怎么想到，云雀也很白。

理论知识一知半解，实战经验则完全为零。

新学期刚开始时班里有人神秘兮兮地散播传闻，说放学后的器材室里会有情侣做爱。

山本武便用一种开玩笑的语气说：“听起来好刺激的样子。”

沢田纲吉半张脸都红透了，手忙脚乱地整理书包。

狱寺隼人也红着脸冲山本武大声骂道：“你在说什么啊笨蛋！！！”

大家好像都是纯情派。山本武想，那云雀呢？云雀也是吗？

当然现在他硬得很快，硬得很完全。这一点儿也不纯情。

他们在风纪委员办公室里的沙发上做，刺激程度比起器材室有过之而无不及。

山本武回忆起GV里的情节，学着给云雀恭弥扩张。他插进一根手指，云雀恭弥的反应很冷淡。

好在山本武向来很有耐心，他慢慢地按摩挤压，把穴口弄得松软。

云雀恭弥盯着天花板，好像溺入了情欲的海，或者说，匿入了情欲的海。

一个不是云雀的云雀。山本武乐于欣赏云雀恭弥的这一面，撇开好战、暴虐，流露原始而纯粹的欲望。

漫长的扩张之后，山本武隐隐感觉到云雀恭弥已经在不耐烦的边缘。

他觉得新鲜，因为很少见到云雀恭弥明显的索取。云雀恭弥从来想要什么就直接要，也不管别人的意见。

于是他又不可救药地认定云雀恭弥这个样子非常可爱，可爱得不得了。

山本武把性器插进去一点点，尝试着去吻云雀恭弥的唇，自作主张地安抚他。

果然云雀恭弥就好像沉静下来些许，偶尔迎合黏腻的亲吻。

其实山本武还是有一点担心：“要是被人看到了怎么办？”

“那就……”云雀恭弥把头转过去，睫毛发出非常轻微的颤动，“都咬杀。”

山本武整根挺入。云雀恭弥终于发出沉闷的叫声。

山本武缓慢地动，但很快就被云雀恭弥夹得受不了了。他按住云雀恭弥的肩膀，说：“云雀，你放松一点……”

然而对方根本不妥协，毫不客气地夹得更紧。

山本武无奈地吻他的睫毛：“云雀。”

好吧。云雀还是云雀啊。山本武仔仔细细地看着云雀恭弥。

细长微垂的眼，不知道是因为不适应还是疼痛而皱起的眉。

可是云雀怎么会痛呢。山本武想，他根本不知道什么是痛啊。他对别人狠，对自己则更甚。

会有人给云雀买棉花糖、冰淇淋、甜甜圈吗？会有人给云雀买草莓蛋糕、芒果西米露、燕麦布丁全糖奶茶吗？即使云雀不需要也不爱吃。

但人活着总是需要那么一点甜的。

或者其他的什么，酸的、辣的，偶尔也可以是苦的。用这些来取代杀戮和鲜血去填补寂寞。

不是纯情派，也不是禁欲派，更不是什么放浪形骸的淫荡派。

云雀只是云雀。

流云从来不会被束缚。

山本武继续温柔地亲吻云雀恭弥的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊和嘴唇。

但至少，为我停留那么一小会吧。

云雀恭弥的一条腿垂在沙发的边缘，裤腿卷了一截上去，露出纤细却不纤弱的脚腕，像一节宁折不弯的竹。

另一条腿被山本武捞起来挂在臂弯。山本武重新从侧面进入，无师自通地撞到敏感点上。

他一边抽插，一边复又从云雀恭弥的小腹吻上去，停在颈间来回舔舐。

忽然听到云雀恭弥说：“痒。”

山本武又想起来那最后一部AV。非常狗血的勾引剧情，女优娇媚地说：“下面好痒，想要哥哥的大肉棒……”

很直白低俗的台词，山本武看了一半就没继续看了。

但是此情此景，山本武一下子福至心灵，以为云雀恭弥这是在撒娇，便咬着云雀恭弥的耳垂恬不知耻地说荤话：“云雀想要肉棒止痒吗？”

——等下。哪里来的杀气？

“白痴吗？”云雀恭弥抬手给了他一个肘击，力道大到山本武倒抽了口冷气。

云雀恭弥仿佛觉得不够满意，又狠狠打了两下泄愤：“别蹭我，痒。”

闹了一个很大的误会，搞得自己好像个变态一样。山本武不知道怎么又把事情弄成这样了。

不过他只沮丧了一会，便又专注于性爱中去。

云雀恭弥的双腿可以分得很开，头发比胸部还要柔软，山本武的手指插进去云雀恭弥乌黑的发丝间，像在探索迷雾中的丛林。

下面也在插入湿润的洞穴，用一种激烈的方式搅起暧昧的水声。

夕阳从窗户射进来，是昏黄却晶莹的色彩。

世界还是一如既往地吵闹，世界从没有安静的时候。

天空飘着一朵云，昨日的天气预报说今天傍晚会有一场雨。

放学后的风纪办公室无人到访，夕阳是他们的，晚霞和风是他们的，一切都是他们的。

他们一起高潮，然后射精，共享着喘息的时间和空白后的余韵。

事后山本武花了一个小时才让云雀恭弥相信那本色情杂志真的不是他的。

云雀恭弥问：“所以，杂志到底是谁的？”

山本武如实说：“是蓝波的……”

“……那个小鬼才多大？”

“说是……呃，他们家族老大寄来的……”

云雀恭弥沉默片刻，然后说：“你们不要带坏小孩子。”

山本武擦了擦冷汗：“他懂的比我们多多了。”

“你懂的也不少。”云雀恭弥慢条斯理地把外套穿好。

“哈哈，是吗。”山本武决定装傻，转移话题道，“云雀想吃甜品吗？我请你吃喔。”

云雀恭弥说：“不吃。”

“但是可以买给云豆吃呀。小卷应该也会喜欢吧？”

“不喜欢。小动物不能吃蛋糕。”

“哦……”山本武笑了笑，很自然地拉起云雀恭弥的手，“但是我想吃，一起去买吧。”

语气太真挚，云雀恭弥找不到继续拒绝的理由。

做完爱心情已经很愉悦了，不需要再用甜点来刺激多巴胺的分泌。

云雀恭弥看着山本武的侧脸，认真地想，什么时候和他打一架才是要紧事。

可是现在再快乐一点也无妨。

放学后的并盛中学终于安静下来。那片云失联，那场雨也下落不明。

只有黄昏把两个人的影子拉得很长很长。

Fin.

蓝波·波维诺，彭格列十世的雷之守护者，距离六岁生日还有八个月。  
此时他正和彭格列的岚之守护者打得不可开交，气呼呼地大喊道：“那是老大送给蓝波大人的礼物！笨蛋狱寺，快还给我！”  
狱寺隼人快要抓狂：“说了被云雀那家伙没收了啊！你想要的话去找他单挑好了！而且你才几岁就看那种杂志，你这头色牛！”  
“狱寺大坏蛋，你是不是想藏起来偷偷看！”  
“我才没有！蠢牛你不要污蔑我！！！”狱寺隼人马上转头，“十代目，你一定要相信我！我不是那种人……！”  
看两个人吵了两个小时的沢田纲吉：“……？所以你们到底在说什么啊……那种杂志是什么杂志？=o=？”  
“还给我，笨蛋狱寺！”蓝波边哭边从头发里抓出手榴弹，“快点还给我！不然蓝波大人就杀了你！”  
终于放学回来的山本武：“啊，我从云雀那里把杂志拿回来了……”他把手里从甜品店买的蛋糕和那本色情杂志一起递给了蓝波，“不好意思啊蓝波，这个是买给你的赔礼。”  
蓝波立刻甩开杂志，开心地捧着蛋糕咬了一大口：“蓝波大人这次就原谅你们了……”  
杂志这回被丢到了沢田纲吉的手里。  
沢田纲吉粗略地扫了一眼封面，就像被烫到一般火速把杂志扔了：“哇啊！这是什么！！！”  
他大惊失色：“这就是波维诺寄给蓝波的礼物？波维诺家族的教育是这么早熟的吗！蓝波才只有五岁啊！”  
“十代目，我们真的有必要和波维诺家族进行一下交涉！”狱寺隼人拼命点头，“这太不像话了！这种杂志怎么可以给五岁的小孩看……”  
蓝波噘着嘴抗议道：“蓝波大人才不是小孩！蓝波大人是大人！”  
“蠢牛闭嘴！”  
“狱寺，你想打架吗？！”  
“难道我会怕你吗！”  
沢田纲吉心力交瘁：“狱寺同学，冷静一下……不要把炸弹拿出来啊喂！还有蓝波，不要掏出手榴弹……！好了好了，别哭了，我给你拿糖果……等下！别随随便便就拿出十年后火箭筒啊！！”  
山本武摸着后脑勺大笑起来。  
看来大家真的都是纯情派啊。


End file.
